


Kiss it Better

by myxstorie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For Crys, who's in pain :(</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

-

Yamapi's roused from a rather pleasant dream involving warm blankets and a pile of takoyaki by a deafening crash, followed by a muffled, slightly sleepy, "Fuuuuuck~"

Grumbling and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he eyes the guitar sitting nonchalantly in its stand before quickly deciding that no burglar was worth hurting his baby, and besides, he's a _man_.

So, as quietly as possible, he creeps out into the hall, peering carefully around the corner - to catch them by surprise, of course.

However, the lump on the floor next to the upturned coffee table and mess of magazines, dvds and beer cans on the floor _isn't_ some great Masked Intruder after all. It grunts again, a mass of brown hair and skin and very little else, and clambers awkwardly to its feet, trying to simultaneously clutch its knee and jaw. It's not going well.

Yamapi makes a distinctly unimpressed sound as he comes out of hiding, "Go back to bed."

Another grunt, followed by a soft (and slightly pathetic), "Piii~"

"What?" He doesn't take kindly to being woken up, even when it's by his _bestest friend in all the world forever pinky promise_. It had sounded much cooler when they were thirteen.

"Piii~" Jin whines again, giving up trying to stand and just stretching out one hand forlornly, "My mouth hurts."

Yamapi rolls his eyes, but crosses the room and heaves Jin to his feet, "Did someone punch you again? I've told you before, check for boyfriends _before_ you put your hand up their skirt. It's Rule 5!"

Jin just pouts, shaking his head and cradling his jaw, "I swear I asked her first!"

Yamapi rolls his eyes, and finds himself looking at Jin's stomach, still toned and flat from his diet. It won't stay that way for long, so he makes the most of it while he can, eating it up with his eyes.

"You know," he says thoughtfully, while Jin's still too busy whining - "Mouu~ it hurts! I took painkillers and stuff but it still hu~rts!" - to notice the rapidly changing tone of the conversation - or Yamapi's eyes glued to him - "You could try making it feel nice, to cancel out the pain."

Jin looks blank. "I guess I could massage it..."

Yamapi bites his cheek, "No, idiot." He steps closer and winds his fingers through the hair at the nape of Jin's neck, breathing a soft, "That's not what I meant," against his friend's mouth.

Jin's small "Oh," of realisation never makes it past his throat as Yamapi closes the last of the distance between them, tongue sliding easily between Jin's parted lips.

It's not particularly comfortable on top of the pile of junk Jin had spilled, nor does Jin's mouth get much attention at all after the first few kisses, soft and sweet soon giving way to more desperate, feral sides of themselves, but Jin is smooth and fluid beneath his palms, thick and heavy between his lips, hot and tight around his fingers and his- _Oh, God, so very tight_ \- and Yamapi struggles to notice anything that isn't the way Jin is riding him like a pro and tossing his head like he was born to do it, all rolling hips and clutching hands, nails and teeth and _fuck_ , teeth, until Yamapi's reaching out blindly, taking Jin in his hand and pulling him over the edge as he loses it to Jin's cry of "Tomo~" that echoes through the apartment.

"Ne," Yamapi gasps (after the pained "oof" when Jin fell on top of him), and curls an arm around Jin's back, stroking the sweaty skin tenderly, "Don't check for a boyfriend next time. Just... Just come home?"

Jin mumbles something and nuzzles into his chest, but the way he's fumbling around to lace their fingers together and squeeze his hand has Yamapi smiling into Jin's hair all the same.


End file.
